


Scattered

by athousandfireworks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Carnival AU!, Christian DO, Dancer!Jongin, Dreamer!Jongin, Ferris Wheels, Fluff, M/M, Rich!Kyungsoo, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandfireworks/pseuds/athousandfireworks
Summary: Kyungsoo meets Jongin in a ferris wheels because Sehun is one nosy carnival staff.





	1. Chapter 1

_                 Meeting you felt like finding dollars in a forgotten purse.  _  
_ as if a snowflake fell on my head in the sunny August _  
_ as if life can go right just by seeing your smile _  
_ that shone under the light at that weirdly warm night. _

 

He needs to escape.  
He needs to go away from his routine because he can feel his mind gets messier as days passed by.   
“Kyungsoo, are you okay?” he heard Baekhyun, his best friend and also the person he trusts the most, asked him this morning when he was zoning out in a meeting.  
That, is the question he’s been avoiding for the past weeks. He doesn’t know how to answer it. Should he say, _oh yeah I’m alright_ like a liar he usually is, or should he lay it all on the desk for people to watch and say, _fuck no I’m totally not okay because my job is killing me and I hate my life because I do not feel alive anymore._  
It’s complicated, his feeling. It’s not that he’s ungrateful for everything life has given to him.   
It’s just that, this kind of life he’s been doing, it’s not the one he longs for. Not the one who fulfills his heart, not the one who makes him excited to see the sun striking through his window when he wakes up. Not the kind that makes him happy.  
He was never a naïve kid. Never once he thinks life is an easy thing to go through. He knows it’s complicated and reality is harsh on people. It’s not sunshine and rainbow, but more like a fight that you do on your own in the middle of empty ocean. Your life is in your own hand, because you always have a choice.  
But the sad thing is, a choice does not always go hand-in-hand with money. Meanwhile, money is the most important thing that can get you through the hardships in life. You can buy people’s respect with money, you can buy a beautiful house, you can pretty much do anything to be honest.  
That’s why Kyungsoo is lucky. He is never a poor kid. Always living under the gold, always living under the spotlight because his family holds one of the biggest business that runs Korea market.   
Kyungsoo knows that his great grandfather worked hard as shit to get his family to where they are now. He knows that his father did not come home until 11 PM because his father knows—too well—that money does not come easily. His father did not sweat just for Kyungsoo to throw it all away for something as cheesy as ‘fulfilling the need of the heart’ or ‘pursuing dreams’.   
Kyungsoo is not meant for American dream kind of thing.  
He is meant for becoming the next owner of Christian D.O; the giant money-producer that runs in many section. Christian D.O is the one who has all the huge skyscrapers that stand in Seoul, it’s also the one who runs in fashion and entertainment. Christian D.O can sell shit and people will still buy it. That can describe how a big impact Christian D.O has to the business market.   
His life is written on papers, it is already built even when he was still in the womb. He cannot become something more than what has been served for him. He can’t just choose to change the direction of his wheels, because it means he should throw all his life away. His parents may love him, but Kyungsoo knows for sure they will be so disappointed in him if he tells them the truth.   
If he tells them that he’s been wanting to become a writer.  
A writer who lives quietly, in a house that’s placed maybe near the sea. With a small family under the roof, with typical daily routines like buying groceries and washing the laundry. A writer who goes to a coffee shop once in a while, a writer who has a free soul.  
No, not gonna happen.   
Sometimes he finds himself typing random sentences. His hands are always longing for writing proses and poems. But when his parents are around, or even when Baekhyun is near, he closes all the pages he’s writing on and he never forgets to click ‘don’t save’. He knows he will find the way back if he saves them. If he saves them, he’ll spend his days writing and writing and it’s not good for him. Well, it’s not good for the business.

So he does not know.  
He does not know what causes him to suddenly be so bold and impulsive. He does not know what causes him to decide to get in his car, turn the engine on, and drive mindlessly around town.   
Maybe it’s the stress that catches him.  
Or maybe it’s just his true self trying to barge into a completely new path.  
He does not know where to go. Does not have any destination in his mind.  
Restaurant? Nah, he’s full.  
Café? Nope, he has had enough caffeine.  
Just before he makes up his mind, he sees flickering lights just a few meters from where his car stops. He sees people are crowding around. He feels a bit curious so he decides to check on it. When his car is nearing and he arrives in front of the crowd, he gets the idea of what it is.  
                 _Ah._  
                 It’s a carnival.  
                 There’s a gate, fully decorated with warm tinted light bulbs and red paint. Under the big curve that has ‘Carnival’ written on it, there are a lot of people. Talking with friends, eating pretty cotton candies, laughing; basically, being alive and happy.  
                 Kyungsoo decides he wants to go in. He never goes to a carnival, so the adrenaline in his brain is making him feel even more excited. He finds a parking lot and leaves his car there. Then, his feet bring him to the red gate he just saw a couple of minutes ago.   
                 He walks around, passes by some people who do not notice him. Thank God he decides to wear a huge hoodie that swallows him. He pretty much can’t be seen; he pretty much seems ordinary. He enjoys the atmosphere the carnival brings. It’s already late but the night feels so warm. Everyone around him looks like they’re enjoying their time. So Kyungsoo makes up his mind and he goes to the man who receives money from people who want to get in the giant ferris wheel. It’s quite crowded so Kyungsoo stands in the line, following the flow.   
                 “Next,” The man says everytime people give him money.  
                 Then without him realizing, he’s already standing at the front line.  
                 “You need money to get in this shit.” The man looks at Kyungsoo while chewing his gum loudly. Ugh, Kyungsoo hates the sound so much.  
                 “How much?” Kyungsoo asks.  
                 The man points at the paper that’s been glued to the gate, “There ‘ya go.”  
                 Kyungsoo takes some money from his pocket and counts it, “Here.”  
                 The man whose name is probably Sehun—because it’s what’s written on his id card, Kyungsoo noticed—opens the gate and Kyungsoo gets in one of the gondola. Before he closes the door, the man stops him.  
                 “Hey, wait, man. You can’t just go in that thing on your own, at least two people need to be in it.”  
                 Oh, shit.  
                 Kyungsoo needs to be alone but this Sehun can’t let him live in peace.  
                 “A-alright.” Because Kyungsoo just wants a quiet night, he does not want to fight. He just lets it go and opens the door again. He watches as Sehun talks to a man who wears ripped jeans and dark navy blue shirt. He walks towards the gondola Kyungsoo in on his own.   
                 The man’s eyes caught Kyungsoo’s just before he opens the door but he does not say anything. He just closes the door and gets in. Sehun comes to the gondola and locks it or something, then he closes the gate.  
                 “The ride will be in 20 minutes. Hope you’re enjoying the night, and see you later.” He says to the microphone in the most monotonous tone.  
                 The gondola jerked and moves upward.  
                 The man in front of him decides to open his mouth to break the awkward silence, “It’s just you and me then, here I mean.”  
                 “Yeah,” Kyungsoo replies as he watches the scenery down there gets smaller and smaller.  
                 “What’s your name, by the way?”  
                 Kyungsoo thinks for awhile, trying to think of what this guy should call him just in case he knows who Do Kyungsoo is.  
                 “Soo. Just call me that. You?”  
                 The man smiles and offers him his hand, “Oh, hello, Soo. I’m Kim Jongin. Just call me Jongin.”  
                 Kyungsoo shakes it and goes back to sit quietly in his seat.  
                 “You seem familiar. But I don’t know where I have seen you before. Are you,” Kyungsoo worries this guy knows who he is. He doesn’t want questions about his business, he doesn’t want that kind of thing at least for tonight.  
                 He wants peace.  
                 So when Jongin continues his sentence and says, “A celebrity or something?” Kyungsoo laughs.  
                 “No, I’m not. It’s probably just your mind playing you. I’m nobody.”  
                 “Oh, well, Mr. Nobody, you could actually pass as one though. You have the look.” Jongin sends him an amused smile.  
                 “The look?” Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows.  
                 Jongin nods, “Yeah. You’ve got the kind of look that deserve tons of love from a lot of people.”  
                 Kyungsoo snorts, “You are one smooth talker, aren’t you?”  
                 Jongin raises his arms in defeat, “I’m no smooth talker for everyone though.”  
                 Kyungsoo gives him a smile and looks at him thoroughly when Jongin moves his focus to the scenery outside the window. The brown eyes Jongin has are the kind of eyes Kyungsoo finds, lovely. They have enough sparkles, but they’re not offensive. And his skin.  
                 Okay, Kyungsoo should stop looking at this man because his skin looks like gold and he has had enough of gold in his life.  
                 “How old are you?” Jongin asks.  
                 “24. You?”  
                 “23,” Jongin says as his hands form the numbers.  
                 Kyungsoo nods while wondering when this ride will be over.  
                 Silence wraps them until Kyungsoo finds his mouth talking nonsensely, “Do you have a dream, Jongin?”  
                 “Ah, yes of course. Who doesn’t?” Jongin chuckled as if Kyungsoo gave him a rhetorical question.  
                 “What’s your dream?”  
                 “Hmm,” Jongin hums as he tries to sit comfortably to answer this tricky question, “I want to become a dancer, a professional one at that.”  
                 Kyungsoo noticed the younger’s eyes build even more sparkles when he said that.  
                 “Have you achieved it?”  
                 Jongin shakes his head and sends Kyungsoo a sleepy smile, “Nah. But I’m trying my best to get there soon.”  
                 “What are you doing now? You know, to fill in the time when your dream hasn’t been achieved?”  
                 “I fill it in with doing things that can make me achieve my dream of course. What else would I be doing?” Jongin chuckles at the end of his sentence.  
                 “Oh, then what is it?”  
                 Jongin doesn’t give an immediate response, but he looks straight at Kyungsoo’s eyes while preparing himself to open up to this man he just knew a few minutes ago.  
                   “I’ll tell you how I get to be in this gondola right now,” He says, “Do you have enough time to listen to my ramblings?”  
                 Kyungsoo nods, “Yeah, sure. I don’t think this ride will be over in anytime soon.”  
                 Jongin smiles, “Alright then.”  
                 Kyungsoo fixes his posture so he can listen to the stories more comfortably.   
                 “So, today, I just got rejected by the production house that casted dancers for the yearly dance performance that is usually held in front of hundreds of people. And, it marks my 8th time getting rejected.”   
                 Kyungsoo feels weird because the guy in front of him just confessed he has got rejected for the 8th time, yet he’s smiling like an idiot.  
                 “Crazy, huh? I almost cried ‘ya know. I almost cried, but I didn’t. You know why?”  
                 Kyungsoo tries to find his voice because this tanned-skin man has his way to make him feel dizzy, “W-why?”  
                 “Because human isn’t supposed to give up that easily,” He replies, “Honestly, there are times when I almost gave up though. I felt like those people who rejected me were just God’s way to show that I’m not meant for this. I’m not meant for dancing. But whenever I felt like giving up, I have this habit that calms my nerves.”  
                 “What’s that?”  
                 “I go to places with great height. Like Namsan Tower, or rooftops, or…ferris wheel,” Jongin gives the biggest grin at the mention of ferris wheel, “Then, I look down. I look at the small houses under my feet, I look at the skyscrapers I have no idea about. I look at them all, until it dawns on me that I’ve only touched a small portion of this world. I’m reminded again, that I’m just a human being with two small feet. There are so many things out there that I haven’t encountered. So I need not to worry. I don’t need to worry about not achieving my dream, because opportunities are everywhere. It’s just the matter of collides between the right amount of effort and the right situation. I only need to be patient and work harder.”  
                 Kyungsoo gives him a weak smile for his rant. He cannot give a reply because he simply cannot swallow it all in one go. Jongin talked about dreaming as if it’s the simplest thing in the world. As if he’s still living in a fairytale, as if the world is a pure place that has hopes placed on every inch of it.  
                 “How can you be that optimistic though? This life is cruel. Dreaming is tough. If I were to be rejected 8th time, I’d probably give up.” Kyungsoo shrugs his shoulder.  
                 “Because I believe in myself. I believe that I can get through the cruelty life can possibly give to me. I believe I’m stronger than the waves of unfortunate events,” Jongin responds with an amused smile.  
                 Kyungsoo nods. He can only nod know because there are so many things running in his head at this moment and he doesn’t want to give a single fuck to any of it.   
                 “How about you, Kyungsoo? Do _you_ have a dream?” Jongin raises his eyebrows.  
                 Kyungsoo chuckles, feeling disgusted at himself, “Yeah, once upon a time, I did.”  
                 Jongin furrowed his brows, “What happened?”   
                 “Life. Basically. Life happened and I decided to just…bury the dream. It doesn’t matter anymore.”  
                 “What was it? What was it that you buried?”  
                 Kyungsoo stares at the distance, “I wanted to become a writer. I wanted to write poems, proses, novels; well, everything. I wanted to write about everything. I wanted to be a magician who only has words to jinx people. I wanted that.”  
                 “So? Why life stopped you?”  
                 “Because dream and reality don’t always collide. They sometimes, clash. They make explosion. They don’t always get along well, Jongin.”  
                 “How harsh has reality treated you that you became this…empty, Kyungsoo?” Kyungsoo sees a hint of pity in Jongin’s eyes, and he doesn’t like it at all.  
                 “Honestly? My reality isn’t harsh. It’s actually too…perfect to be called a life. I got excessive amount of money in my bank account, I got people that I could just order around, I got plenty of beautiful cars, I got a perfect huge house, I have everything,” He pauses to tell Jongin to get closer to the window, “You see that building down there? The one that stands so tall? That’s one of mine.”  
                 Jongin gasps, “Shit. That’s why you’re familiar! I’ve seen you on newspaper and magazine. You’re Do Kyungsoo! The one that has Christian D.O! Fuck, I can’t believe this.”  
                 “Yeah, me too. Can’t believe I’m in a gondola right now instead of finishing the papers I need to sign.” He chuckles. Jongin snorts.  
                 “Well, should I give you some salute or?”  
                 “Ugh, I hate it. Be usual, be mundane. I don’t need any special treatment, I’ve got enough of it.”  
                 Jongin stares at the short man in front of him who has big eyes and heart-shaped lips. He stares at him and then he says, “You’ve got everything, yet you’re not happy. That must’ve said something about your life.”  
                 Kyungsoo stares at him back. Noticing the messy black hair on the top of his head, the glow his skin reflects, “Yeah.”  
                 After that, they fell into a comfortable silence. Once in a while they find themselves staring at each other, trying to guess what’s in the other’s mind. Trying to dig in deeper. But they don’t talk about it. They just stay like that, enjoying each other’s company.   
                 Before one of them says anything, the gondola stops.  
                 “Thank you for enjoying the ride. See you soon!” They hear Sehun’s voice and a minute later, they can see him approaching to open the door.  
                 “It’s been 20 minutes?” Kyungsoo asks mindlessly.  
                 “Yeah, I guess,” Jongin answers while he scratches his neck. Trying to find something else to focus on beside Kyungsoo’s eyes because Jongin may be reckless and say something crazy in a few minutes.  
                 They get off and breathe the fresh air. Kyungsoo might have forgotten how to breathe back there.   
                 Kyungsoo walks towards the exit gate and Jongin follows his step. When Jongin wants to look around a bit more, he finds Kyungsoo going the other way.  
                 “You wanna go home?” He asks.  
                 Kyungsoo turns his head around and shrugs his shoulder, “Yeah.”  
                 Jongin nods his head slowly, “O-okay. See you…when I see you, then?”  
                 Kyungsoo gives him a little smile while his hand is waving for a short time, “See you when I see you, dreamer.”  
                 Jongin smiles, “Hope everything works out for you. It sucks to be a sad rich guy.”  
                 He receives a laugh for that, “Yeah. It _absolutely_ sucks.”  
                 They look at each other for awhile. None moves from their original standing place, perhaps waiting for something(or someone) to stop them from separating. Kyungsoo doesn’t wanna be alone tonight.  
                 At least for tonight.  
Before he says something insane, Jongin beats him to it and suddenly says, “Hey, do you want to have a drink instead? Heard it’s good for cleaning the mind.”  
Kyungsoo chuckles when he sees Jongin’s playful expression, “Where though?”  
“Don’t worry about that one. I know plenty of places that serve good drinks. You wanna come and be sappy together?”  
                 Kyungsoo thinks about it for awhile. He can go home now. He can go back to his house, forgetting his meeting with this golden skin boy. He can return to his usual routine and go to sleep, preparing himself for another tomorrow full of meeting and signing papers. He checks his watch, the clock hasn’t even pointed at 12.  
                 Oh, fuck it. He can be insane for once.  
                 Right?  
                 So before he stops himself, before he changes his mind and return his track to where it’s supposed to be, he finds his mouth open and, “Sure. I’ll be your sappy partner for tonight, dreamer.”  
                 Jongin grins and Kyungsoo finds himself thinking, that maybe, he can be happy.  
 


	2. A warm bed.

_I’ll preserve the laughters that ring inside my room_

_ Where you laid down while I stared at your complexion _

_ Where we talked about where we would like to go and how to reach the moon _

_ Where you smiled and looked at me as if I’m the answer to your questions. _

They’ve been in the bar for the whole hour. They decided to go to the near one so Kyungsoo didn’t have to drive. He just kinda left his car on the parking lot and he didn’t even give a shit. 

The bar is weirdly empty and Kyungsoo is totally drunk because he might have just thought Jongin looked like a fairy.

“Soo, you’re drunk,” Jongin says with a weird huge grin on his face.

“I knowww, I hate you for b-bringing me here,” He answers while pouting.

“You look pretty when you’re drunk, though.” Jongin says while holding Kyungsoo’s head between his two hands, “I mean, you always look pretty. Even in the ferris wheels.”

“Shut upp,” Kyungsoo slurs, he knows he blushes real hard at that. His eyes can’t be opened properly anymore and his brain cannot work rightly, “we need to go home. I’m drunk.”

“Such a weak drinker. How long has it been since your last drink?” Jongin says as he helps Kyungsoo stand.

“A longgg, long one.” Kyungsoo smiles sheepishly.

“Minsoek!” Jongin shouts at the bartender he’s been friends with for years. The short cat-eyed guy walks towards him while shaking his head.

“Want me to call you a cab? That guy right there is wasted, huh?”

Jongin’s been watching Kyungsoo’s hoodie so it covers his face properly. He doesn’t want people to know the Do Kyungsoo is wasted in a cheap bar. He pulls the hoodie and shakes his head, “Nah. I can just walk. My apartment is near, remember?”

Minseok nods slowly, “Okay, then.”

Jongin takes some cash from his pocket and puts it in front of him, “There ‘ya go. Thank you for the drink, Minseok.”

“Thanks, Jongin. Take care, aye?”

Jongin nods and plants a huge smile on his face, “Sureee.”

“Goodbye, Cat!” Kyungsoo says as he waves at Minseok.

Jongin brings them both out of the bar to breathe the night in. He then remembers that he never talks about going to his apartment _with_ Kyungsoo.

“Soo, do you want me to catch you a cab? Or…?”

Soo moves his head upward to look at Jongin’s eyes and shakes his head like a little kid, “No! I want to go home.”

“Home? Where is your home?”

Kyungsoo then touches Jongin’s chest, “C-can I build my home there? My old house is dusty and too huge for me. I hate it.”

Jongin is thankful that Kyungsoo is so wasted because if he isn’t, he knows he will need to cover his cheeks that blush madly right now.

“You can’t sleep there.”

“How about your home, then Jongin? Can I sleep there too?” Kyungsoo grins and Jongin knows he’s in a huge trouble because Kyungsoo looks so cute and he might want to kiss him.

“M-my home? Do you really want to go there?”

Kyungsoo nods and his lips form the perfect heart, “Bring me home, Jongin.”

Jongin decides in his head, and he thinks he’ll just sleep in the sofa while Kyungsoo will take his bed.

It will just be a night with Do Kyungsoo. He’ll be okay.

Right?

Jongin takes his key and turns it in the hole. He turns the doorknob and kicks the door because his hands are busy holding up Kyungsoo’s body. Kyungsoo is being placed on the sofa and then he goes back to the door to lock it.

“Is it your home?” Kyungsoo asks with hooded eyes while he takes his surrounding. Jongin’s apartment looks empty. It only has a sofa, a tv, a refrigerator, some shelves, some electronic things Kyungsoo can’t see clearly, and a bed. 

“Yeah, it is my home,” Jongin replies as he takes off his coat.

“Is it comfortable here? Have you ever felt lonely?”

Jongin takes a seat beside Kyungsoo and scrunches his forehead, “Well, let’s see…I think, it’s quite enough for me. It’s comfortable.”

Kyungsoo turns his head to face him with a sad face, “You don’t answer the second question.”

Jongin smiles, “The lonely part?”

Kyungsoo nods.

“Hmm, honestly? Sometimes I do feel lonely. But it’s okay…I’ve got a phone to call people so I can feel less like that. I can call my parents, my friends…,”

Kyungsoo suddenly says, “Are you happy, Jongin?”

Jongin answers with a proud smile, “Yes, I am, Do Kyungsoo. I’m a happy man.”

“How? You got rejected 8th time! Isn’t it making you sad?”

“Nah, it’s just a short period of sadness. I’m over it and I’m ready to conquer the world again!” Jongin says wholeheartedly while posing like a superman that earns a laugh from Kyungsoo.

“How can you dream when the world is cruel? I can’t…,” He says.

Jongin stares at him and fixes Kyungsoo’s messy hair, “Well, you see…as I said before, you just need to not give up on yourself. If that dream can make you happy, why should you stop fighting for it?”

“How about me? How can I leave everything I have? I can’t, Jongin. I’ve got responsibility.”

“There’s always a way, Soo. You can be both. A writer _and_ someone who takes care of the mighty Christian D.O.”

“H-how?”

Jongin thinks for awhile, “Well, you can use a pen name instead of your own? You can take care of the business and when you have free time on weekend you can spend it with writing tons of beautiful words. You can do so many things you want to do, Soo. You just need to _work_ harder for it to happen.”

Kyungsoo listens intently, “So, to feel happy…is that what I need?”

“Soo, happiness is different for everyone. For me, happiness is dancing harder and trying harder. Happiness is seeing my parents and friends, cheering for me to get what I want. For me, dreaming makes me happy because it keeps the hopes alive. It keeps me alive.”

“So what is happiness for me?”

“That’s, for you to figure out yourself, Soo. I can’t do that one for you.”

Kyungsoo is thinking. He thinks about happiness and how this word is complicated as fuck. He thinks about the papers he hasn’t signed. He thinks about the meeting he needs to go to the next morning.

He also thinks about Jongin’s voice though.

It sounds so comforting, so soothing. Like a perfect lullaby for him to sleep to.

The silence wraps comfortably until Kyungsoo decides to let his wasted brain say, “I think I’m happy now.”

“Really? And why is that?” Jongin questions while putting his pretty fingers on his chin.

“Because I’m not alone.”

Jongin chuckles, “So you’re just lonely then, huh?” 

Kyungsoo shakes his head, “No. I’m happy…because you’re here with me.”

Jongin stops sending him an amused smile because the answer is somehow unexpected, “Soo, don’t say things like that.”

“Why?”

“You’re wasted.”

“So?” Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows.

“You don’t mean it. I’m nobody, Soo. I can’t just…suddenly give you happiness.”

“You _do_ though. You give me happiness, Jongin. You give me hopes.”

Jongin only stares at him and counts the moles on Kyungsoo’s face.

They look like constellation of stars and _fuck_ , they look magical.

“You do that yourself, Soo. I was only…I don’t know, opening your horizon? Cracking your head with alcohol so an idea can get through?” 

Kyungsoo giggles, “Thanks for that, then.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Kyungsoo lays down on the sofa, looking so sleepy.

“Do you want to sleep on my bed? I can sleep on the sofa.” Jongin stands up and fixes his messy clothes.

“Why don’t you sleep on the bed too?” Kyungsoo asks cluelessly.

Jongin swears that wasted Kyungsoo is the best at making him feel all jittery.

“W-well, because…I don’t know. We shouldn’t sleep on the same bed, should we?”

Kyungsoo stands up abruptly and takes Jongin’s hand, “Let’s go to bed together.”

Before Jongin stops him, he already lands on the bed because Kyungsoo just freaking threw him on it.

“There you go.” He smiles and lays himself on the bed too. He takes the blanket and covers them both with it.

“Soo-” Jongin tries to get off the bed because he’s not sure Kyungsoo will be fond of his own decision when he wakes up.

“It’s okay, Jongin. We’re just sleeping.”

Jongin curses under his breath because he _knows_ they’ll be just sleeping but his skin gets warmer when he stares at Kyungsoo for too long because he might get brainless all of a sudden and decides to do something risky.

“O-okay.”

“Well…if you want something more, we can do that.”

Jongin chokes on his own saliva, “W-what?!”

Kyungsoo laughs at him, “You want me that much, don’t you?”

“Who said I want you?”

“Your eyes told me so.”

Jongin blushes. Kyungsoo laughs harder.

“Shut up, Soo. You’re too cheesy.”

Kyungsoo smiles and then suddenly he closes the distance between them. Kyungsoo can clearly see the sweat on Jongin’s forehead and Jongin can clearly see Kyungsoo’s messy eyebrows.

Before Jongin says anything, Kyungsoo decides to be more insane and gives the younger a short peck. 

“There ‘ya go. A prize for you because you give me the warmest night ever.”

Jongin cannot find any word because he’s taken aback by the sudden action. 

Kyungsoo only grins at his reaction, “Let’s sleep now.”

Jongin swallows and nods, “O-okay.”

He tries to turn his body but Kyungsoo stops him with a big hug.

“You’re warm.” 

“Every human being is warm, idiot.” Jongin chuckles while hitting Kyungsoo’s head lightly.

“I like your warmth though.” 

They stay like that. The night is settling in, and the room is filled with steady breaths.

Just before Jongin goes to the dreamland, Kyungsoo opens his mouth.

“Jongin,” He then calls in a low voice.

“Yeah?” Jongin runs his hand slowly on Kyungsoo’s back.

“C-can you teach me? Can you teach me how to be happy?” 

“I’m not an expert at that one.”

“Okay then…but, would you…stay beside me, while I’m trying to find my own happiness?”

Jongin stares at the warmest eyes and the most beautiful lips he has ever encountered. And he knows he will choose the craziest answer ever.

“Okay.”

“Okay, dreamer. The deal is sealed then. You should be with me forever.”

Jongin turns his body around when Kyungsoo lets go of his hold, “Shut up, sleepy head. You’re drunk.”

“I know,” Kyungsoo says as he scoots closer to Jongin’s warmth, “But I mean it when I said forever.”

“You don’t.”

“Yes, yes I do. You know why?”

“Why?”

“Because you look like someone I want to keep forever.”

“I hate you.”

“You don’t.”

“You got that one right.”

“I’m always right, Jongin. That’s why I’m the owner of that big shit called Christian D.O.”

Jongin chuckles, “You hate to be the owner, though.”

Kyungsoo hits his shoulder, “Don’t bring that up, you fucker. I’m trying to be all cheesy now.”

Jongin laughs and Kyungsoo finds himself smiling.

Maybe,

Maybe the only thing he needs to make himself happy is a push.

A push from someone.

Someone like Jongin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you so much for reading this:) please tell me whether i should continue this as a chaptered one or oneshot. Give me ur opinion!:)  
> So yeah,  
> Have a great day, good people!


End file.
